elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Books (Skyrim)
This page lists all Books in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Characteristics There are over a hundred books in Skyrim, and when first opened, some books will either grant a quest, cause you to gain a level in a certain skill, or add a new location to your world map. Other books vary from simple stories, to journals that assist in quests and snippets of lore that help players become familiar with the culture and history of Tamriel. The lore books have no real in-game use, but can be sold to certain traders for reasonable amounts of money or put in book cases for decoration. *Skill Books: opening the book for the first time increases a specific skill by one increment. *Spell Tomes: opening the book teaches a spell (depicted by the name of the book) and destroys the book. *Quest Books: opening the book for the first time adds a quest to the journal. Available Books Available Diaries & Journals *Aeri's Note *Agrius's Journal *Aicantar's Lab Journal *Alchemist's Journal *Alva's Journal *Arvel's Journal *Bandit's Journal #1 *Bandit's Journal #2 *Butcher Journal 1 *Butcher Journal 2 *Butcher Journal 3 *Cook's Journal *Cicero's Journal *Daynas Valen's Journal *Daynas Valen's Notes *Erj's Notes *Expedition Manifest *Faded Diary *Fisherman's Journal *Gallus's Encoded Journal *Habd's Journal *Hajvarr's Journal *Hamelyn's Journal *Hargar's Journal *Heddic's Volunruud Notes *J'zhar's Journal *Karan's Journal *Kodlak's Journal *Krag's Journal *Lu-ah's Journal *Lymdrenn Telvanni's Journal *Maluril's Journal *Margret's Journal *Maylen Varen's Grimoire *Merchant's Journal *Midden Incident Report *Miner's Journal *Moluril's Journal *Nepos' Journal *Nystrom's Journal *Ramati's Journal *Red Eagle's Rite *Research Log *Research Notes *Sild's Journal *Sinderion's Field Journal *Staubin's Diary *Stromm's Diary *Sudi's Journal *Suvaris Atheron's Logbook *Tattered Journal *Thalmor Dossier: Delphine *Thalmor Dossier: Esbern *Thalmor Dossier: Ulfric Stormcloak *The Keepers of the Razor *The Old Tome *Thonar's Journal *Ulfr's Book *Umana's Journal *Wyndelius's Journal Available Notes, Letters, & Documents *A Scrawled Note *A Warning *Afflicted's Note *Alchemist's Note *Alethius's Notes *All Employees Must Read! *An Apology *Ancient Edict *Anise's Letter *Argonian Ceremony *Attention Employees! *Beware the Butcher *Bloodstained note *Bounty (Book) *Contract *Corpse Note *Dark Brotherhood Assassin's Note *East Empire Connection *Eltrys' Note *Eyes Open *Faendal's Fake Letter from Sven *Father's Missive *For Shelly *Forsworn Missive *Fort Neugrad Treasure Map *Frost's Identity Papers *Geirmund's Epitaph *Goldenglow Bill of Sale *Gulum-Ei's Confession *Have Need of Cynric *Hastily Scribbled Note *Imperial Condolences *Imperial Missive *Invitation to Elenwen's Reception *Justiciar Execution Order *Kyr's Bounty *Letter From A Friend *Letter From Calcemo *Letter From Christophe *Letter From Falk Firebeard *Letter From Maven *Letter From Olfina *Letter From Sabjorn *Letter From The Steward *Letter To Beem-Ja *Madanach's Note *Mani's Letter *Many Thanks *Mara Smiles Upon You! *Museum Pamphlet *Mysterious Note *Mzinchaleft Work Order *Necromancer's Letter *Note from Jaree-Ra *Note From Maven *Note (found on dead Stormcloak) *Note to Rodulf *Note (Treasure) *Notes on Yngol Barrow *Note to Rhorlak *Notice of Cost Increase *Per Your Requests *Potion/Poison Recipe *Prisoner's Plan *Promissory Note *Purchase Agreement *Quite Pleased *Regarding Your Loss *Repair Supplies *Reports of a Disturbance *Request for Help! *Rigel's Letter *Rora's Letter *Scrawled page *Shavari's Note *Shipment's Ready *Sibbi Black-Briar (Book) *Small Note *Sonda's Note *Sven's Fake Letter from Faendal *Thalmor Orders *The Nirnroot Missive *The Warmth of Mara *Things to Do *Timely Offer *To A Concerned Citizen *To Be Read Immedately! (as spelled in game) *To The Brotherhood *Tova's Farewell *Until Next Time *Urag's Note *Watchtower Guard's Letter *Weylin's Note *Writ of Sealing *Unsent Afflicted Letter Notes *In general, skill books can be discerned from their less valuable counterparts by their increased value. Be aware that this is not always the case. See also *Skill Book (Skyrim) *Spell Tomes *List of Books ru:Книги (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Books Category:Letters and notes Category:Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Books Category:Letters and notes Category:Skill Books Category:Skyrim: Skill Books